


you really don't have to (but i want you to)

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: (on dick), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Facials, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shane Madej Has a Big Dick, Size Kink, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: Ryan's on his knees, his hands up on Shane's belt and slowly working the leather free from the clasps - he's looking up at Shane, pupils blown wide, his face flushed and lips already red and swollen from how hard they'd been kissing on Shane's couch moments ago."Hey," Shane says, softly, his fingers tucked under Ryan's chin to tilting his face up, "you really don't have to."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	you really don't have to (but i want you to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uneventfulhouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/gifts).

> made some kink bingo cards with the Discord earlier today and well, here's the top row, for Yesi ❤️  
Size Kink, Messy Blowjobs, Anal, Choking, Facials.
> 
> Welcome back to self-indulgent smut-time with ex0rin, we hope you enjoy your stay.  
No beta. We post like... someone who doesn't re-read their smut.

Ryan's on his knees, his hands up on Shane's belt and slowly working the leather free from the clasps - he's looking up at Shane, pupils blown wide, his face flushed and lips already red and swollen from how hard they'd been kissing on Shane's couch moments ago. 

"Hey," Shane says, softly, his fingers tucked under Ryan's chin to tilting his face up, "you really don't have to." 

Ryan tugs hard on his belt, Shane's hips lifting up off the couch to follow the motion and he's already working on the button to Shane's jeans, "I want to man," he starts and thumbs the zipper all the way down, "I really, _really_ want to." 

And Shane shifts when Ryan curls his fingers into both Shane's pants and boxers and drags them down over the long, thickening length of his cock. 

"Holy fuck, _Shane._" he mumbles, trying to fit the words around the spit that's already flooding his mouth at the sight of Shane's obscenely large cock - he swallows down, hard, licking his lips and looking up to find Shane watching him with half-lidded eyes and his own splotchy blush staining his pale complexion, "How do you not pass out?" 

Shane laughs, low, his fingers sliding up along Ryan's stubbled jaw to move past his ear and into his hair, "You get used to it," he says, and cradles the back of Ryan's head, asking, "you still really want to?" 

Ryan nods, bringing his hand to wrap around the heavy base and start a slow stroke from root to tip - Shane _jerks_ underneath him and it's all the motivation Ryan needs to get his mouth on him.

He drags his tongue over the head, tasting salt and musk and _Shane_ before licking a stripe around the width of Shane's cock - opening his mouth, he let's the tip slip in and slides his head forward, taking Shane down until he can feel the first tickle of Shane's cock brushing up against his throat. 

Ryan slides his hand up to meet his mouth and _moans_ at how much of Shane is still beyond the reach of his lips - he can feel Shane's fingers flexing at the crown of his head and wants to tell him to _push_, that he can take him deeper, that he _wants_ it.

Shane groans above him when Ryan swallows again, tightening his throat around the hot, heavy and wet, leaking head - he opens his mouth wider, stretching the corners of his lips and inches just a little forward; his throat flutters wildly, his gag reflex kicked into overdrive and has to tear his mouth back, gasping and breathing hard. 

"_Ryan,_" Shane starts, his voice so low, so husky that Ryan's whole body shivers at the sound, "Ry, Ry, take it easy." 

And Ryan shakes his head, feeling the way Shane's fingers twist into his hair, "Wanna get you down my throat." he says, wincing at the way his words come out soft, cracked at the edges - he lifts his hand to press down on Shane's at the back of his head and raises his eyebrows like a challenge.

Shane's cock twitches at that, pre-come leaking wetly from the tip - he tugs at Ryan's hair, pulling him forward and Ryan goes, _easily_, spreading his lips open wide and dripping spit from the corners as he takes Shane's cock back into the heat of his mouth. 

It's so _wet_ \- each shove of Shane's cock sliding in and pulling out makes Ryan's own cock throb up against his already too-tight jeans; he's whimpering with every thrust, his chin getting slicked with spit and precome and his lips _ache_ around the stretch. 

And then Shane's tugging harder, holding Ryan's head in place and fucking up, sliding his cock down into Ryan's throat, "_Breathe_ Ry, you gotta breathe." he says, stilling until he can hear Ryan inhaling and exhaling through his nose and then, then he's pushing _deeper still._

Ryan chokes again, his throat clenching tight and Shane moans, helplessly, a long and low sound that drives a spike of want straight down Ryan's body to curl hot and low in his gut - he can feel himself leaking against his boxers and reaches down to pop open the button and shove down the fly of his jeans, wiggling until they're off his hips and pushed down over his ass. 

Ryan brings his fingers to his mouth, swiping them through the soaking wet mess on his chin before reaching back and _back_ further to trail them down between the cleft of his ass - he slides spit and pre-come wet fingers up against his tight, clenching hole and shudders, swallowing down and around the shove of Shane's cock down his throat. 

"_Jesus._" Shane groans and drags Ryan's head back, pulling slowly from the hot, sucking heat of his mouth - when Shane's cock slips free from his lips there's still spit connecting them. 

Ryan breathes, hard, moaning low as he pushes his single finger deeper into the tight clench of his hole, thrusting shallowly, "You," Shane starts, watching Ryan with dark, blown eyes, "fuck, you wanna try taking my cock Ry?"

And Ryan _whines_ \- he looks up, completely wrecked, and Shane has to reach down to squeeze the heavy base of his cock to stop from coming across those gorgeous, swollen lips, "That a yes?" he asks.

"Ye-" Ryan says, his voice shattered, he tries again, "Yeah. Yes. _Please._" 

Shane shifts on his couch, moving to stand, "Be right back babe." he promises, his voice so soft, so fond when Ryan reaches out with one hand to grip the hem of Shane's shirt - he steps fully out of his pants finally and pulls off his shirt on the way to his bedroom, letting it fall to the living room floor. 

When he returns, Ryan's on the couch, laying back with his pants off and his shirt pushed up over his stomach and chest - he's blushing all the way down to his thick and pretty cock where it's curved up against him and he's managed to work two of his fingers into the clench of his hole on spit and spirit alone, "Shane, Shane, _Shane._" he's chanting, moaning and whimpering around every thrust of his hand. 

"Oh, _Ryan._" Shane says, sighing and crossing the room to kneel down on the edge of the couch between Ryan's spread legs - he pops open the lid of the bottle he's brought back with him, dripping it down over his own long fingers before slipping them to meet with Ryan's. 

Ryan jolts at the additional press, at the span of Shane's two slicked fingers sliding in alongside his own and making the fuck of all their fingers together wet and smooth and _easy._

With four fingers stretching him out he's such a mess - his eyes squeezed shut, his lower lip being bitten over and over, his free hand reaching up to touch whatever part of Shane is closest at any given time and Shane's flexing his fingers opening Ryan's hole, keeping him stretched wide, "Ready?" Shane asks and crawls a little further forward on the couch. 

Ryan's nodding his head, one of his legs moving to circle around Shane's waist with the heel of his foot dragging him in - he pulls free his fingers with a wet _pop_ and groans desperately when Shane does the same. 

Shane strokes along his own cock once, all the way from root to tip again, smearing more lube over the thick length of himself before he's got the leaking head of his cock pressed up against the stretch of Ryan's hole - he shifts forward watching that first breach of his cock slipping past the tight ring of clenched muscle. 

Ryan's breath hitches, his legs falling open around Shane's hips and he's watching Shane inch slowly forward with wide, blown eyes, "Fuck, _Shane._" he moans, his hips pushing back against the length of Shane's cock to take him deeper and deeper and _deeper._

And Shane starts rolling his hips, pulling back and then thrusting forward, his long, thick cock disappearing into Ryan's pliant body - the two of them moan together each time Shane manages to fuck into him all the way to the hilt. 

Shane's braced above him on one hand, watching Ryan gasp and whimper below him - he slides the other hand between the two of them to circle around Ryan's neglected cock and Ryan _jerks_ in his hand, his body shuddering and clenching down tight as he comes, immediately, just on first stroke of Shane's fingers along his hard cock; he spills wetly over Shane's knuckles and stripes up across his chest, catching himself in the chin with the wide arc of his come. 

"_OhfuckRyan._" Shane groans, in a low whisper with all the words mixed up together. 

He's got his mouth down close to Ryan's ear, Ryan's breath against his own when Ryan says, "Stop, stop, I want-" and Shane pauses, mid thrust, his whole body going tense and Ryan can feel the way the Shane's cock throbs deep inside of his hole, "I want to see you come." 

Shane huffs a laugh against Ryan's cheek, "I was about to."

Ryan nudges Shane's jaw with his nose to get Shane to look at him - he's still shaking and moaning low, even with his cock softening against his hip, "No, I want-" he starts again and licks at Shane's mouth, "I want to see you come on me. On my..." he trails off and Shane prompts him to continue with a low, questioning sound, "on my face Shane." 

Shane squeezes his eyes shut, his breath hitching in his throat and Ryan's so sure he's about to come, just like this, but his breathing evens out, slow ans steady, his mouth moving in the shape of numbers, of a countdown - ten, nine, eight, seven...

And then Shane is easing out, just as slow as his count had been, leaving Ryan's stretched out hole clenching around nothing - they have to shuffle around so that Shane is kneeling over Ryan's chest and looking down at him. 

"You're gonna ruin me Ryan." Shane groans, his hand striping over his cock in fast, jerky movements - Ryan's watching him, can't look away from those long fingers working down the long, heavy length of Shane's cock and Shane's so wet at the tip that he's almost dripping.

Ryan leans up, pushing himself off of the couch to drag his tongue over the head of that gorgeous cock once more and Shane's moaning, tightening his fist for one full stroke before he's spilling over Ryan's lips, his cheek, his chin. 

"Fuck, fuck, _Ry._" Shane groans again, pressing the tip of his cockhead into Ryan's already opened mouth and spurting one last steak of come along Ryan's tongue. 

Shane can barely move for how shaky his legs suddenly are and he falls over Ryan onto the floor beside them when he tries to dismount, "Jesuschrist Ryan, _who_ are you?" he asks, turning his head to look up at Ryan who's using his shirt to wipe the wet lines of come from his face.

"Your boyfriend?" Ryan suggests and Shane laughs breathlessly.

"Yeah, okay." Shane smiles when Ryan drops his hand down from the couch to reach for Shane's, "That sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Just want to talk about The Boys with me?  
Find me here: [ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)


End file.
